huntikfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Przedwieczny
Przedwieczny - Legendarny Tytan Nieśmiertelności. Był tytanem Lorda Casterwilla, przez moment miał nad nim władzę także Profesor. Został przebudzony podczas rytuału trzech Legendarnych Tytanów - Ciała, Duszy i Umysłu, jednak wkrótce potem Lok przy pomocy Dendrasa, Basilarda i Arcystrażnika nakazał mu otworzyć portal i wrócić wraz z pozostałymi Legendarnymi Tytanami do świata duchowego, gdzie znajdują się do dziś. Wygląd Przedwieczny jest jednym z największych Tytanów, przez co jego wzrost został określony mianem "kolosalnego". Z wyglądu przypomina wyobrażenie anioła - jest humanoidalną istotą z wielkimi skrzydłami u ramion, przypominającymi skrzydła Wszechpotężnego Pendragona. Jego skóra jest kredowobiała. Nogi Przedwiecznego wyglądają jak pnie drzew z wrośniętymi w ziemię korzeniami. Nosi brązowo-złotą zbroję z szerokimi naramiennikami i przepaską biodrową. W jednej ręce dzierży tarczę, która przypomina jego amulet - Amulet Woli, a w drugiej trzyma złotą włócznię, którą otwiera portale. Jego głowa płonie i posiada trzy pary białych oczu zamiast ust i nosa. Cała postać Tytana jest otoczona błękitną poświatą. Miejsce spoczynku Amulet z Legendarnym Tytanem Nieśmiertelności czyli Starożytny Amulet Woli został ukryty w zatopionej Atlantydzie. Został odzyskany dopiero po zdaniu Egzaminu Dojrzałości przez drużynę Dantego. Historia Przedwieczny był pierwszym Tytanem sprowadzonym na Ziemię przez Lorda Casterwilla. To dzięki niemu powstał Amulet Woli i Casterwill mógł przyzwać innych Tytanów. Gdy przed swoją śmiercią Casterwill ukrywał pierścienie z Legendarnymi Tytanami Ciała, Umysłu i Duszy, zapieczętował je tak, że jedynie Amulet Woli z ukrytym w nim Przedwiecznym mógł zapobiec klątwie, która miała spaść na naruszającego spoczynek Legendarnych Tytanów Łowcę. Po ukryciu pierścieni z Legendarnymi Tytanami został ukryty także kryjący Przedwiecznego Amulet Woli - przez wieki znajdował się w ukryciu w zatopionej Atlantydzie. Korzystając ze wskazówek zapisanych w dzienniku Eathona Lamberta, drużyna Dantego dostała się do zatopionej Atlantydy, gdzie każdy z nich musiał kolejno przejść różne testy (Lok - test odwagi, Dante - test męstwa, Sophie - test inteligencji i Zhalia - test szlachetności). Nim jednak Łowcy zdążyli dojść do Amuletu Woli, stoczyli walkę z wysłannikiem Profesora - Rassimovem. Potyczka została wygrana dzięki determinacji Loka, który dowiedział się, że jego ojciec nigdy nie doszedł do Atlantydy, przez co wściekły na Organizację chłopak pokonał Rassimova. Po wygranej walce drużyna weszła do świątyni, gdzie ukazał im się Starożytny Amulet Woli - amulet kryjący Legendarnego Tytana Nieśmiertelności, Przedwiecznego. Amulet Woli pozostawał w rękach drużyny do czasu potyczki z Shauną i Windem, odbytej niedługo po walce z Profesorem, Araknosem i Organizacją. Chociaż udało się wtedy ocalić pierścień z Legendarnym Tytanem Tao, dziennik Eathona Lamberta wraz z Amuletem Woli skończyły w rękach rodzeństwa, a następnie zostały przekazane Profesorowi. Po otrzymaniu od Dantego pierścieni z Legendarnymi Tytanami Tao i Behemotem, Profesor rozpoczął rytuał przywołania Przedwiecznego, który niejednokrotnie był przerywany przez drużynę. Mimo wszelkich przeciwności, Legendarny Tytan Nieśmiertelności został przywołany. Nim jednak Profesor zdołał poprosić Przedwiecznego o dar nieśmiertelności, Lok przy pomocy Dendrasa i Basilarda a także wezwanego przez Dantego Arcystrażnika przerwał kontrolę Profesora nad Legendarnym Tytanem Nieśmiertelności i rozkazał Przedwiecznemu wrócić wraz z Legendarnymi Tytanami Ciała, Umysłu i Duszy do świata Tytanów. Przedwieczny spełnił jego życzenie i otworzył portal, który pochłonął Legendarnych Tytanów i złapanego przez Araknosa Profesora, którego nie udało się uratować. Wszyscy znajdują się w świecie Huntik do dziś. Umiejętności Jego umiejętności nie są dokładnie znane, jednak wiadomo, że Przedwieczny jest najsilniejszym i najpotężniejszym Tytanem, stąd określany jest mianem "Legendarnego Króla". Potrafi on spełnić wszystkie życzenia, a nawet podarować nieśmiertelność każdemu Łowcy, który go wezwie. Ukryty w Amulecie Woli jest w stanie ochronić Poszukiwaczy przez klątwą naruszenia spokoju Legendarnych Tytanów, a także może usunąć to przekleństwo z tych, którzy ściągnęli je na siebie. Potrafi otworzyć wrota do świata duchowego. Jest wystarczająco potężny, by nie działała na niego moc kontroli Tytanów Dendrasa, ale przez swoją potężną moc jest podatny na zakłócenia Arcystrażnika, który wywołuje tym większe zakłócenia im potężniejszy jest Tytan. Prawdopodobnie potrafi wykorzystywać moce wszystkich Tytanów. Wezwanie * "Spełnij me życzenia, Legendarny Tytanie Nieśmiertelności, Przedwieczny!" Ciekawostki *Przedwieczny jest najsilniejszym ze wszystkich Tytanów, stąd nazywany jest "Legendarnym Królem". *Jako jedyny ma 10 punktów obrony i ataku. 10 punktów ataku ma jeszcze jedynie Strażnik Triklops. *Jest wystarczająco silny by zwalczyć kontrolę Dendrasa. Jednak ta potężna moc czyni go podatnym na wpływ Arcystrażnika, który wywołuje tym większe zakłócenia im Tytan jest potężniejszy. *To jedyny Tytan, który ma aż cztery klejnoty na amulecie. Pozostali mają po jednym. *Inspiracja projektu Przedwiecznego jest kwestią sporną - dla jednych przypomina wyobrażenie anioła (przez skrzydła i humanoidalny wygląd), dla drugich króla (ze względu na berło, postawiony kołnierz i złocone szaty), a dla innych malarza, przez przypominającą paletę z farbami tarczę i włócznię wyglądającą jak pędzel. Galeria >> Kliknij, by przejść do galerii. Kategoria:Tytani Kategoria:Legendarni Tytani Kategoria:Tytani Organizacji Kategoria:Tytani Casterwillów Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Gaia-Tytan